Careful
by twilightmegan
Summary: Edwards the school Player. Bella is a normal student. What happens when Bella and Edward want revenge on Tanya for making them look like idiots in the school! Will they realise that they are made for each other? Fist fanfic! Plz read!


Falling For A Player

Heyya! This is my first fanfic (bout time!) please review!

Me: I OWN YOU TWILIGHT!

Edward: Megan for the millionth time YOU DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Me: I DO!

Edward: What do i have to do to make lets say 'not own twilight'?

Me: Hmmmm ... KISS ME EDWARD!

Edward: WHAT 'BOUT BELLA!

Me: Eddi-ward did i EVER tell you that she pratically snogged the face off Jacob in Eclipse?

Edward: WTF?

Me: Opps that did not mean to spill out...

BPOV

Today was Wednesday. Home-work night at Alices. Where is She? She should be here by now! I'm still waiting outside her yellow porsche in the school parking lot.

Oh sorry for the rude introduction, i'm Isabella Swan but prefer to be called Bella, Daughter of Cheif Swan. My best friends are Alice and Emmet Cullen & Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Rosalie and Jasper hale are twins. Alice is dating Jasper and Rosalie is dating Emmet. We are all really close and say we are like family. Except Alice and Emmets other brother Edward (sighs . . .) is the schools player, he has the most gourges Emerald green eyes, bronze messy hair, muscular perfect body and his dreamy face . . .

"Bella? BELLA!" Alice was literly screaming in my ear. Wow. Was i daydreaming? About Edward?

"Sorry ali, i was daydreaming", I took a quick glance at my ipod touch it was 3:45, where has she been? "Alice where have you been? I've been waiting out here for fifteen minutes!"

"Oh sorry, me & jazz had ditention with pickering." (**AN: My form tutor is called miss pickering and i hate her with all my guts! Mou hahahahaaaaaaa she looks like a owl..)**

"Oh, bet she was pissed. Again." She tried not laughing but we both ended up having a giggling fit, then one of out favouraite songs came on and we were singing Dinosaur By Ke$ha all the way till we arrived at her house, we were there before 3:55. Gosh she drives fast.

I have to admit every time i went to her house i would be breath-taken by the sight of it, most of the walls were made of glass and the rest of wood. (Pic on profile)

I jumped out of the car and slowly walked into the house where i was greted by Carlisle & Esme. Carlisle looked more like a film star in his twenties and Esme had the most beautiful motherly face surounded by long wavey caramel hair.

"Hello Bella, how are you today?" Carlisle asked hugging Esme around the waist.

"Fine thanks, me and alice had our own kareoke on the way here-" I was cut off by Alice grabing my arm and draging me up the stairs into her very pink bedroom.

About 20 minutes later we were both finished with our homework when the door bell rang and Rose and Jasper slid in.

Pounding footsteps came down the stairs,ugh emmet when will he learn, followed by the most amazing looking man in the world. Edward. W-wait did i just think about edward again? Ugh. God knows what is happening to me!

Em and Jaz were spread out on the long cream sofa playing Halo whilst Alice and Rose were chatting about how wrong it is for men to wear ugg boots. That left me on the love seat with Edward. Oh my God. A few minutes of silence it just go to awked.

"So . . . you Isabella?" He said breaking the silence.

"Erm i prefer Bella . . . So . . . your Edward?"

"I guess so, but dont call me eddie." He laughed and i joined in.

"Ok _Eddie_." I giggeld but when he stared at me for what seemed forever i felt my cheeks got cherry red.

Just as he was about to say somthing Emmet started shouting at the tv when his person went on walk abouts.

"YOU STUPID THING! I DID'NT TELL YOU TO DO THAT! ERRRRRRR! I GIVE UP!" all of us in the room laughed, and then he started shouting nonsense about how crap this leval was but in the meantime edward still had'nt taken his gaze off me. yikes.

"Edward? Edward? EDWARD!" Emmet screached, still he had no luck so he threw, yes THREW the xbox 360 remote at his head.

"OW! Em what the hell was that for?" he was now rubbling the back of this head where Emmet had threw the remote.

"Well you was to busy thinking of ways to get Bella into your bed so i threw the remote to wake you up. Simples."

I blushed at what emmet thought when edward shouted,

"I was not!" he grumbled before stomping up the stairs and slammed the door shut when the whole room laughed except me at what happend.

I looked at the clock at it was alredy reaching half seven, Charlie would be getting home now, and i needed to cook tea.

" Um guys i need to get home now charlie should be back."

"oh ok bells. Edward will drive you home." What? Edward Driving me home? this could not be happening!

The Angle then came down the stairs looking more calm than earlier, "Are you ready to go?"

"Um yeh. Sure." i mumbled.

I grabbed my jacket and said my good nights to everyone before heading to Edward silver Volvo.

The ride back was lets say quiet, until we got to my house, "I wasnt trying to think of ways to get you into my bed earlier on you know." edward said breaking the silence, omg.

"Yes i err know. em night?" what in the name of barney the bear am i thinking? Right i need to get out the car NOW.

Then suprisingly before i jumped out he grabbed my arm and i was met by the most dreamy emerald green eyes. ahhhhh . . .

"Bella. Sweet dreams." He whisped, and i almost fainted there and then.

I jumped out of his car before he set off and i found myself staring down the street after him. Wait what is happening to me? Was i falling for edward cullen the school player? Oh my god.

There you are the first chap!

If i get more than five reviews i willl update soon!


End file.
